Jax Briggs
'|align=center}} Major Jackson "Jax" Briggs (USA) is a cybernetically-enhanced soldier who is the leader of the Outer World Investigation Agency (OIA), Earthrealm's Special Forces unit, in the Mortal Kombat fighting game series. He made his debut in Mortal Kombat II. About Jax Jax was the first African-American character in the Mortal Kombat series and made his debut in Mortal Kombat II. He is portrayed as an archetypical American hero. In the chain of command of the Special Forces, he is Sonya Blade's direct superior, and clearly the catalyzing force of Sonya's impulsiveness. Jax is clear-headed, careful and always keeping a watch on what his men are doing, but when the need arises, he is a beast on the battlefield with the attitude and ferocity of a lion. He unscrupulously makes use of the most advanced technology to improve both himself and his unit. He is responsible for the crime lord Kano's disfigurement, forcing him to wear a metal plate over a portion of his face. Appearance Jax is depicted as an African American, having dark skin, brown hair and brown eyes. Jax's most striking feature is his impressive muscular upper body build, keeping his torso bare in all but one of his appearances. In his first appearances, he wore karate pants and boots. From Mortal Kombat 3 and onwards, he wears a pair of bionic armor-plating that covers all of his arms. Storyline Jax made his first chronological appearance in Mortal Kombat: Special Forces. The game opened depicting a prison break at the Special Forces' detention facility. Jax, driving along a highway, received a transmission from his fellow Special Forces operative Gemini detailing the escape and the escapees: No Face, Tasia, Jarek and Tremor. She informed him that they had escaped to a warehouse on the town's south side, likely receiving assistance from an outside source. Jax surmised that source to be Kano. He received another transmission from one Lieutenant Sanchez, whose squad had arrived at the warehouse. After the transmission was cut off at the source, Jax arrived at the scene to find the squad massacred. For this, he swore he would achieve vengeance against Kano. Using prototype bionic implants on his arms in order to enhance his strength, Jax set out to find his enemy. Infiltrating the warehouse, Jax confronted No Face and dispatched him. Proceeding into the sewers, he eliminated Tasia. At this point, Jax contacted Gemini who informed him that the Black Dragon were using a corporate building as a front for their base of operations. At the building, Jax confronted and defeated Jarek, and his investigation led him to the town of the lost city of Sin Kiang, where he defeated Tremor and discovered a portal to Outworld which Tremor had guarded. Surmising that the portal was linked to Kano's plans of global domination, he entered. The portal led to Outworld, and Jax caught up with Kano, who had acquired an artifact called the Eye of Chitian through which he could acquire great power. After an exchange of words, the two fought, and Jax emerged the victor. He used the Eye's power to bring them both back to Earthrealm and brought Kano into custody, only to have the criminal escape at a later date. At this point, Jax ceased using his bionic implants. Following the end of the Mortal Kombat tournament in which both the wanted Kano and Jax's friend Lt. Sonya Blade had entered, Jax first came across the Earthrealm warriors when he found Johnny Cage in the waters close to the Special Forces Agency, and took him in for an interrogation on the whereabouts of Sonya. Cage explained the events that took place on the island although Jax didn't believe him until he received a video signal from Sonya, whom was temporarily working with Kano to escape Outworld. As an apology to Cage for not believing his story, he visited him at a commercial shoot where he was being attacked. Jax participated in a battle with Kintaro there but the fight was interrupted when the Earthrealm warriors arrived to help. After helping Cage against the intruders, Jax traveled into Outworld once more to compete in the next tournament along with the Earthrealm warriors in hopes of finding Sonya. Jax soon came to learn of the emperor Shao Kahn's dark plans for Earthrealm. He was successful in freeing Sonya from the clutches of Shao Kahn and arresting Kano once again, though he eluded capture as soon as they had passed through the portal to Earth. Jax warned his government of the impending danger but would find himself frustrated, however, as not only did Kano escape back into Outworld, but the government did not believe the major. Jax began to prepare for war covertly, and once more outfitted his arms with bionic implants. After helping foil Shao Kahn's attempt to permanently claim Earth as his own, Jax became the commanding officer of the Outer World Investigation Agency (OIA). They operated from an underground bunker, and had scouts in various realms, not only exploring and mapping them, but also looking for inter-realm portals that could lead to Earth: these needed to be destroyed. He briefly assisted Raiden in the defeat of Shinnok in Edenia, and it was during these events that both he and Sonya would find the Lin Kuei cyborg Cyrax, malfunctioning and trapped in a desert. Returning with him to their home base, they reversed the automation process, restored his humanity, and gained a new ally Years later, trouble would occur again, as not only were his agents Kenshi and Cyrax lost in Outworld, but the OIA underground facility was nuked into oblivion by the traitor Hsu Hao. When, soon after, Raiden summoned the Earthrealm warriors to the abandoned island of Shang Tsung and asked them to travel with him to Outworld to bring down the Deadly Alliance, Jax didn't hesitate. He used this trip as a cover to track down Hsu Hao and, once he caught up with the criminal, killed him by tearing out his artificial heart. Afterward, he was among the group of warriors who made a final stand against the Deadly Alliance of Shang Tsung and Quan Chi, but was unfortunately killed in the ensuing combat along with the rest of his allies. He, like his friends, was eventually found by Onaga and revived as a mindless drone, used to intimidate the survivors of his group before killing them outright. In Armageddon, Sonya sends Jax to lead a team of Special Forces to search for survivors after destroying Sektor's Tekunin Warship, but they later vanish and are captured by the Tekunin. His own cybernetic bio scanners send out mysterious readings before contact is lost, and Sonya fears the possibility of Jax's death. In Jax's Armageddon ending, after absorbing the power of Blaze, the cybernetics in his arms grew and permeated his entire body. He was transformed into a full cyborg. He became aware of a controlling neural chip that had been implanted in his brain by Sektor. Enraged, Jax defeated Sektor and claimed leadership of the cyborg ninja clan, the Tekunin. It is unknown if he will ever return to the Special Forces. In Mortal Kombat vs. DC Universe, Jax appears as the playable character in Chapter 3. He infiltrates the U.N. Orbital Space Station and defeats several of the strongest D.C. heroes, including Captain Marvel and Wonder Woman. His rival is Lex Luthor, who he fights twice. In his ending, Jax had sustained serious injuries on his body. To save his life, he had himself automated, at the cost of his humanity. In Mortal Kombat (2011), Sonya goes to the first Mortal Kombat tournament because Jax has been captured by Shang Tsung. Sonya is there in an attempt to free him. When Sonya enters Goro's Lair, she finds a severely beaten Jax in one of the cells. Shang Tsung interrupts because Sonya can free Jax. Sonya defeats the elder Sub-Zero and then Raiden, who uses a flash of light from his eyes to help Sonya free Jax. Sonya takes Jax to the Courtyard where she has to face Kitana and Jade while they wait for help. After Sonya defeats Kitana and Jade, Raiden, Johnny Cage, and Liu Kang appear. Raiden uses his powers to heal Jax's wounds, and both Sonya and Jax agree to assist the Earthrealm warriors win the Mortal Kombat tournament. Jax witnesses the death of the elder Sub-Zero at the hands of Scorpion, and then witnesses Liu Kang defeat Shang Tsung to win the tournament. He attends the ceremony for Liu Kang at the Wu Shi Academy, and after the ceremony can be see talking with Raiden when a rejuvenated Shang Tsung appears with a new offer from the emperor himself, Shao Kahn. When the Tarkatans attack the academy, Jax attempts to save the people. Jax is beaten by several Tarkatans and is knocked unconscious. When he awakens, Raiden, Liu Kang, Johnny Cage, and Kung Lao are watching over him, but he notices Sonya's missing. He is informed that she has been captured by Shang Tsung, and he immediately says they need to save her. Jax is partnered with Raiden and Johnny Cage while Liu Kang and Kung Lao try to free their Shaolin masters. Jax is put in the first fight of the second Mortal Kombat tournament against Baraka. Jax defeats Baraka, and before Shang Tsung can start the next fight, he receives a message from Reptile that stops him. Raiden, Johnny Cage, and Jax then teleport to the Armory after one of Raiden's visions. Johnny Cage begins to annoy Jax, and Jax defeats him in battle, while Raiden demands that Jax restrain his anger. Shortly after, Jade appears and battles Jax as well, where Jax is once again victorious. Following the battle with Jade, Johnny and Jax patch things up. The three Earth warriors continue their quest to find Sonya. They finally located Sonya in the Dead Pool being guarded by Sheeva. Jax defeats Sheeva and frees Sonya, repaying the favor from earlier. Some time later, during the Outworld Tournament, Jax and Sonya find Sub-Zero, being both surprised he was alive, despite having been killed in the previous tournament. He then reveals that he is his younger brother. Suddenly Ermac appears, and Jax tries to attack him, but got his arms teared by Ermac themselves. Sub-Zero fought and defeated Ermac, and told Sonya about a portal to go back to Earthrealm. Jax is later seen with his mechanical arms, having reprogrammed the newly automated Sub-Zero, regain his humanity. Jax appears periodically with the Earth warriors, and does not participate in any more fights, until they are ambushed by the Lin Kuei cyborgs and Sindel. Jax is one of the many warriors killed by Sindel, having had Sindel's heel stabbed through his throat. As a result, Jax is one of the warriors resurrected by Quan Chi to battle Raiden. They are all ultimately defeated by Raiden. Biographies *'Mortal Kombat 2:' "His real name is Maj. Jackson Briggs, leader of a top US special forces unit. After receiving a distress signal from Lt. Sonya Blade, Jax embarks on a rescue mission. One that leads him into a ghastly world where he believes that Sonya is still alive." *'Mortal Kombat 3:' "In failing to convince his superiors of the coming Outworld invasion, Jax prepares to covertly for the future battle with Kahn's minions. He fits both arms with indestructible bionic implants. This is a war Jax is prepared to win." *'Mortal Kombat 4:' "When Sonya disappears while tracking the last living member of the Black Dragon, Major Jackson Briggs heads after her. He soon finds that Sonya's mission has led her into a battle with the forces of an evil Elder God. This is a battle they must win or their own world will crumble at the hands of Shinnok." *'Deadly Alliance:' "Jax spent most of his time in the heavily fortified underground facilities of the Outerworld Investigation Agency. From an enormous underground chamber, Jax would send his agents to other realms by way of man-made inter-realms portals. Two of his agents, the cyborg ninja Cyrax and the rogue swordsman Kenshi, had been assigned to the realm of Outworld - a domain of strange creatures and maniacal sorcerers. Jax would soon be reminded of just how dangerous a threat to Earth that realm could be. After receiving information from Agent Kenshi about a new threat from Outworld, Jax barely escaped with his life when a traitor destroyed all means for inter-realm travel. The Outerworld Investigation Agency was completely obliterated. But with the help of the Thunder God Raiden, Jax eventually made it to Outworld to deal with the traitor who now serves the Deadly Alliance. Jax swore that he would show no mercy to the one responsible for the destruction. The hunt for Hsu Hao had begun." *thumb|250px|right|Jax's Bio KardUnchained: "During our assault on the Deadly Alliance, we were overwhelmed by Tarkatan hordes. The last thing I remember seeing was Raiden blasting his way into the main hall. I was later resurrected by Onaga, who controlled my mind and commanded me to enforce his will. My brutality as Onaga's pawn will haunt me forever. If not for Liu Kang, I'd still be under the Dragon King's spell killing the people I've dedicated my life to protect. Now that my soul is unchained, I'm coming for you Onaga. It's payback time." *'Bio Kard:' "Due to his military successes Jax has climbed the ranks of the Special Forces Outerworld Investigation Agency. To aid him in the fight against invasion from other realms, he has replaced his own arms with mechanical ones. He was last seen in Outworld hunting for the Red Dragon member, Hsu Hao." *'MK vs DCU:' "A decorated soldier and formidable warrior, Jax found that he could enhance his strength and fighting ability through technology. Replacing his arms with cybernetics, he has become a juggernaut in the fight to protect Earthrealm. After Emperor Shao Kahn's invasion, Jax realized that the military was unprepared for threats from other realms. He and his partner, Sonya Blade, formed a division of the Special Forces tasked with monitoring threats not from this world. The Outerworld Investigation Agency will soon face its first crisis." *'Mortal Kombat (2011):' "A decorated member of the U.S. Special Forces and a formidable close- kombat warrior, Major Jackson Briggs' current mission is to bring down the notorious criminal organization known as the Black Dragon. With Lieutenant Sonya Blade, he has seized many of their weapons caches. But when a trusted informant, Kano, was revealed to be a high-ranking member of the Black Dragon, Jax made Kano's capture his priority. Kano has gotten the better of Jax thus far, leading the Special Forces into numerous deadly ambushes. Jax and Sonya finally cornered Kano on an uncharted island but were overpowered by the island's inhabitants. They have now been forced into a sadistic ritual of bloody kombat." Combat characteristics Powers and abilities Due to his membership in the army, Jax is quite a hardened soldier in the battlefield and is known to show incredible ferocity while staying focused at the same time. Jax's most prominent attribute is his massive upper body strength. His physique and strength are so powerful that he is able to crush human heads with ease and shake the earth with a single punch. From Mortal Kombat 3 onwards, Jax utilizes cybernetic strength enhancers to further augment his already impressive physical power. These implants also carry portable missiles and a piston-like mechanism to increase the force of his blows. His bionic arms may have made him the most physically powerful man on Earth, if he wasn't already that strong. Aside from his kombat skills, Jax is also a competent technician and scientist, having been in charge of the portal development technology that the Outworld Investigation Agency uses to move between realms and also utilized his smarts to restore Cyrax to human form. Signature moves * Energy Wave: Jax throws a wave of sonic energy at his opponent. In the CD versions of Mortal Kombat Trilogy, the "Classic" version of Jax can also throw this wave while in the air. (MKII, MKT, MK:SM, MK 2011) **The enhanced version is called Assault Wave and Jax fires two waves. *'Ground Pound:' Jax punches the ground, shaking the arena. In MK 2011, the distance and range can be controlled. (MKII, MK3, UMK3, MKT, MK4, MKG, MK:DA, MK:SM, MK:A, MKvsDCU, MK 2011) **The enhanced version is called Ground Quake '''and it sends his opponent flying back. *"Gotcha!" Grab:' Jax grabs his opponent and punches him multiple times. In ''MK 2011, Jax only punches the opponent once and then knocks them away. There is also an Air Gotcha Grab for aerial opponents. (MKII, MK3, UMK3, MKT, MK:SM, MKvsDCU, MK 2011) **The enhanced version is called Gotcha Beatdown which punches the opponent multiple times. The enhanced version of Air Gotcha Grab is Air Gotcha Blast. *'Dash Punch:' Jax moves forward at incredible speed to punch his opponent. (MK3, UMK3, MKT, MK4, MKG, MK 2011) **The enhanced version is called Dash Fist. After the punch connects, Jax grabs the opponent, throws them up, grabs them by the head, and then slams them down. * Missile: Jax shoots a missile from his bionic arms. (MK3, UMK3, MKT, MKvsDCU) *'Double Missile:' Jax shoots two missiles in quick succession. (MK3, UMK3, MKT, MKvsDCU) *'Piston Punch:' Jax punches his enemy multiple times. (MK:DA, MK:A) *'Machine Gun:' Jax takes out his machine gun and shoots at the enemy and says "Oh yeah!". (MK:DA, MK:A, MKvsDCU) *'MultiSlam:' This move is the only special move to be executed by the character's grapple. Jax will slam his opponent multiple times. (MKII, MK3, UMK3, MKT, MK4, MKG, MK 2011) *'Back Breaker:' Jax grabs his opponent in mid-air and slams down to the ground, resulting in the opponent's back breaking. (MKII, MK3, UMK3, MKT, MK4, MKG, MK:SM, MK 2011) *'Plasma Ball:' Jax fires a purplish projectile from one of his bionic arms. (MK4, MKG) *'Blinding Light': Jax contains energy within his hands and then releases a powerful purple flash, blinding his opponent for a short time at a short range. (MKvsDCU) *'Overhead Smash:' Jax jumps into the air and brings his elbow down onto the opponent's head. (MK 2011) **The enhanced version is called Elite Smash. After the elbow connects, Jax grabs the opponent and hits an inverted piledriver. *'X-Ray Move - Briggs Bash: '''Jax throws his opponent into the air, then brings them down, breaking the stomach, back and legs, and then again on the higher end of the opponent's spine, heart, and ribs, causing them damage. (''MK 2011) Fatalities *'Head Clap:' Jax claps his hands violently over his opponent's head, crushing it. In Mortal Kombat vs. DC Universe, the opponent's head is flattened in a comical fashion. (MKII, MKT, MK4, MKG, MKvsDCU) *'Arm Rip:' Jax grabs the arms of his opponent and rips them off their body. (MKII, MK4, MKG) *'Super Quad Slam: '''In the Game Gear version of ''MKII, Jax slamming his opponent multiple times and then he slams his opponent for the final time which causes them to explode. (MKII) *'Big Foot:' Jax grows extremely large and crushes his opponent with his boot. (MK3, UMK3, MKT) *'Slice 'em up:' Jax's metal arms turn into swords and slices his opponent into pieces. (MK3, UMK3, MKT) *'Foot Decap:' Jax throws his enemy on the ground, face up. He then jumps high in the air, bringing his 300+ lbs down on the enemy's head, smashing it. (MK:DA, MK:U) *'Air Machine Gun:' Jax uppercuts the foe and and sprays a volley of bullets into the opponent while they're still in midair. (MKvsDCU) *'Smash And Grab: '''Jax claps his opponent's head off, then rips off the arms of his opponent. (''MK 2011) *'Three Points!: '''Jax bashes his opponent three times, burying them into the ground. After a little while, he kicks their head twice. The first one puts the opponent in a daze, and the second one launches the opponent's head off like a football. (''MK 2011) Other finishers *'Friendship #1:' Jax cuts out some paper dolls. (MKII) *'Friendship #2:' Jax begins to jump rope. (MK3, UMK3, MKT) *'Animality:' Jax turns into a lion and mauls the opponent. (MK3, UMK3, MKT) *'Babality:' Jax becomes a baby and begins pounding the ground in a tantrum. (MK 2011) Endings *'Mortal Kombat 2: (Semi-Canonical)' "Jax finds Sonya held captive alongside their archenemy Kano. Her only chance of escape is by Jax entering Shao Kahn's contest. With fierce determination, he catches the Outworld warriors off guard and wins the tournament, bringing Shao Kahn's rule to a crashing halt. During the chaos that follows, Jax and Sonya escape through the dimensional gate from which they entered. Kano once again eludes capture but Jax and Sonya know they will cross paths with him in the future." *'Mortal Kombat 3: (Semi-Canonical)' "The second time Jax battles the forces of Shao Kahn, he comes prepared. Thought to be the strongest man on Earth, he has no problem proving it: First by defeating Kahn's armies, then by defeating the emperor himself. When the world reverts back to normal, Jax and Sonya start the Outer World Investigation Agency. Jax runs the exploratory division which learns to open portals through Science rather than magic. He leads the first expedition into a mysterious new realm." *[[Video:MK4/Gold Ending: JAX|thumb|250px|right|Jax's ending in MK4]]Mortal Kombat 4: ''' ::Sonya': It's over, Jarek! Shinnok is dead, the good guys won! You're coming back with me!'' ::''Jarek: (advancing towards Sonya, who walks backwards) Never, Sonya. I agreed to defeat Shinnok, not turn myself in to the Special Forces! The Black Dragon'll live on!'' ::(they stop as Sonya stands back-to-back with a cliff) ::''Sonya: The Black Dragon died with Kano! You're the last one, Jarek!'' ::''Jarek: NEVER!!! (lunges at Sonya, who dodges, making him plummet into the cliff. Sonya just watches, pulling out her walkie-talkie)'' ::''Sonya: Come in, Maj. Briggs. This is Lt. Sonya Blade. Over-- What? (Jarek has come back up and pulls Sonya's leg, making her fall down the cliff)'' ::''Jax: (over the radio) Sonya! This is Maj. Briggs! Come in! Sonya, this is Jax! Are you there? (Jarek crushes Sonya's walkie-talkie under his foot, but before he can leave...)'' ::''Jax: (holding Jarek in a chokehold) Going somewhere, Jarek?'' ::''Jarek: Jax?! I-I thought you were...'' ::''Jax: Thought I was what? Dead? Like my partner you just tossed off the cliff? (holds Jarek over the cliff by the throat)'' ::''Jarek: I'm-I'm sorry, Jax... Please... Don't drop me... Wait!... I-I promise...'' ::''Jax: Too late, Jarek.'' ::''Jarek: You-you can't drop me! You have to uphold the law! You have to arrest me! Wait-wait! This is brutality! You can't do it!'' ::''Jax: Wrong, Jarek. This is not a brutality. This is a Fatality! (releases Jarek, who falls down)'' *'Deadly Alliance:' "Jax had a score to settle with the traitor he knew as Hsu Hao. Now revealed to be a member of the Red Dragon, Hsu Hao had infiltrated the Special Forces Outerworld Investigation Agency and destroyed it with a miniature nuclear weapon. Making good on his promise, Jax eventually caught up with Hsu Hao and ripped the implant from his chest in retribution. Hsu Hao died a most painful death." *'Unchained: (Non-Canonical)' "The Dragon King had defeated us all, save one: Jax. And though I had absorbed the fighting abilities of those who had aided me, I lacked the raw anger that propelled Jax into battle. Brutally pounding Onaga into submission, Jax finally ended the conflict by embedding a Kamidogu in the would-be ruler's head. Where he summoned so much rage from, I cannot say. I only hope that his anger is finally purged." *'Armageddon: (Non-Canonical)' "When Jax absorbed the power of Blaze, the cybernetics in his arms grew and permeated his entire body. He was transformed into a full cyborg. He became aware of a controlling neural chip that had been implanted in his brain by Sektor. Enraged, Jax defeated Sektor and claimed leadership of the cyborg ninja clan, the Tekunin. It is unknown if he will ever return to the Special Forces." *'MK vs DCU: (Non-Canonical)' "Badly injured in the melee with the otherworldly invaders, Jax knew he must enhance his cybernetics to save his own life. He underwent massive anatomical restructuring, replacing most of his body with mechanized, fully armored versions. Jax is now more powerful than ever, but at the cost of his humanity." *thumb|200pxMortal Kombat (2011): "After the invasion was thwarted, many of Jax's allies had seemingly disappeared, leaving him to clean up the mess on his own. He searched for Shao Kahn's remaining forces utilizing a new cyber-scanner designed to remotely access worldwide databases. Navigating its virtual reality interface, Jax inadvertently accessed Kano's brain through his optical laser implant. Their minds linked, Jax virtually battled Kano. Finally he captured and quarantined Kano's consciousness within the Special Forces mainframe. A dangerous criminal had finally been neutralized." Movie and TV Appearance Mortal Kombat Jax appears briefly in the first Mortal Kombat movie, in which he accompanies Sonya on the raid on Kano's club and tries to stop her from boarding Shang Tsung's ship near the beginning of the movie. He was played by Gregory McKinney. Mortal Kombat: Defenders of the Realm Jax appear in the animated TV series Mortal Kombat: Defenders of the Realm, he was among the leading characters voiced by Dorian Harewood. He was always in a good mood and always ready to go into battle whenever Outworlders invade. In the episode Acid Tongue, he loses his confidence when Komodai spits acid on his cybernetic strength enhancers, and he uses his chi to fight Komodai at some ruins to rescue Sonya. Another episode, Abandoned, had him leaving the team only to be captured by Shao Kahn's forces in an attempt to get information on the location of the MK headquarters (this episode also establishes that Sonya most likely has strong feelings for Jax). Mortal Kombat: Annihilation Former American Gladiators actor Lynn "Red" Williams plays Jax in Mortal Kombat: Annihilation. He fights Cyrax and later defeats the Centaurian Motaro (played by fellow Gladiators alumnus Deron McBee). His relationship with the technological enhancements he uses is explored to a small degree. Mortal Kombat: Rebirth Michael Jai White plays Jax in Mortal Kombat: Rebirth. In this short film, he informs top assassin Hanzo Hasashi about serial killers in an underground tournament led by Shang Tsung. He tries to convince Hasashi to join the tournament. Mortal Kombat: Legacy White reprises his role as Jax in Mortal Kombat: Legacy. Jax leads a police squad along with Kurtis Stryker in an assault on the warehouse of Kano and the Black Dragon clan, to rescue Sonya, who is being held captive by Kano. As the squad fights against Kano's thugs, Jax confronts Kano himself and battles him. Kano mocks Jax about his torturing of Sonya, and a furious Jax gains the upper hand and brutally beats Kano up, managing to punch him with enough force to sever his right eye. One of Kano's thugs throws a grenade towards Jax and he is severely wounded. He does survive, however, but at the cost of his arms. Character Relationships Original Timeline *Partner of Sonya. *Agent of Gemini. *Responsible for Kano's facial mutilation. *Defeated Black Dragon members Tremor, Tasia, No Face, and Jarek before traveling to Outworld where he fought and defeated their leader, Kano, in MK: Special Forces. *Saved Johnny Cage from being attacked by Kintaro, Kitana, Mileena, Jade, Baraka, and Shang Tsung in MKII. *Returned to Outworld to rescue Sonya and bring Kano back into custody in MKII. *Joined the fight against Shao Kahn in MK3. *He and Sonya tried to arrest Jarek, but as they heard of the coming invasion of Shinnok, they offered Jarek to join them. *Joined the fight against Shinnok in MK4. In the end, he seemingly killed Jarek. *Found Cyrax and restored his human soul. *Recruits him to the Outerworld Investigation Agency. *Sends Cyrax on a mission to Outworld. *Found Kenshi and recruits him to the Outerworld Investigation Agency, then sends Kenshi on a mission to outworld to find Cyrax. *Recruited by Raiden to join the fight against the Deadly Alliance. *Sworn enemy of Hsu Hao after he destroyed the OIA underground base. He eventually finds him at Shang Tsung's Palace Grounds and killed him. *Killed by Baraka's Tarkatan Horde. *Resurrected by Onaga to serve him. *Freed from Onaga's spell by Ermac and Liu Kang´s spirit in Deception. *Captured by Sektor and his Tekunin clan and a chip has been put in his cybernetics. *Joined the Forces of Light in the final battle in Armageddon. *Killed during Armageddon. Alternate Timeline * Held prisoner by Shang Tsung during the Mortal Kombat tournament. *Freed by Sonya Blade. *Defeated Baraka in the second Mortal Kombat tournament. *Got into a fight with Johnny Cage during the search for Sonya. *Defeated Jade. *Fought and defeated Sheeva in order to rescue Sonya. *Attempted to fight Ermac who quickly turned the tables on him by using his telekinesis to cause both of his arms to explode. *Left Outworld with Sonya. *Was given cybernetic arms as replacements. *Restored Cyber Sub-Zero's humanity. *Defeated several of the Lin Kuei cyborgs along with the Earthrealm warriors. *Killed by Sindel when she pierced his throat with her heels. *Resurrected by Quan Chi to serve him. *Defeated by Raiden, while under Quan Chi's control. Movies *Partner of Sonya Blade in both the first and second movies. *Recruited by Sonya to aid in the struggle to defeat Shao Kahn in the second movie. *Fought Cyrax in the second movie. *Killed an unearthly creature that was about to attack Sonya. *Had a slight romantic interest in Jade, until he and the Earthrealm warriors were betrayed by her. *Fought and defeated Motaro in the final battle. *Killed Noob Saibot in the final battle. Mortal Kombat Legacy *Major of the Deacon City Police Department. *Lead a mission to stop the Black Dragon clan and arrest their leader, Kano. *Broke into the Black Dragon warehouse to rescue Sonya Blade. *Fought Kano. *Severed Kano's right eye during their battle. *Badly wounded by a grenade detonation. Trivia * His original name was going to be Kurtis Stryker. Midway later recycled that name to create a new character in Mortal Kombat 3. * In his MK vs DCU ending, Jax sustained severe injuries after the World Merge Crisis, so to save his life he augmented more of his body with cybernetics, becoming the Earthrealm version of DC's Cyborg. * Jax was originally conceived as simply a kickboxer, but the idea was scrapped due to potential similarities to Balrog ,Sagat and especially DeeJay from the Street Fighter series. Then he was given a yellow martial arts gi and big metal hands that clanged upon impact. However, the outfit concealed much of the impressive physique of actor/bodybuilder John Parrish, so he simply went shirtless with long black tights. * Jax's body can be seen in the introduction of Mortal Kombat Deception, located on the top of the stairs leading to the Soulnado chamber. * In Armageddon's opening scene Jax is hit by Shao Kahn's Hammer, probably hitting the back of Jax's arm because you can hear a metal-to-metal like sound. *Game footage was actually shot with Jax wearing the yellow costume. Parrish accidentally split the pants during filming. *Before Sonya existed, Jax was originally conceived as a character and possessed her scenario for the first Mortal Kombat. However, since there were no female characters in the original roster at the time, Sonya was created and she inherited his story line of pursuing Kano and entrapment on Shang Tsung's island. * In the MKII comic book, he challenged Kintaro in battle. * According to early production shots of Special Forces, Jax's code name is "Cobra." *Hakim Alston, who portrayed Jax in Mortal Kombat: The Live Tour (1996), played an Outworld warrior who was defeated by Liu Kang (Robin Shou) in the original MK movie a year earlier. He also co-starred alongside MK game actor Ho Sung Pak in the syndicated television series WMAC Masters. *In Mortal Kombat: Armageddon, knocking Jax off of the Sky Temple will make him yell, "Oh my god! This is not happening to me!" *Jax's fighting stance from Mortal Kombat 3 is similar to that of the male human ninjas (minus Reptile, Rain, and unmasked Sub-Zero) from their UMK3/''MKT'' incarnation. It also comes from the Shaolin Fist fighting style. *He is one of only two characters to have his own official game (Mortal Kombat: Special Forces), the other being the original Sub-Zero (Mortal Kombat Mythologies: Sub-Zero). *He assists the player (as either Liu Kang or Kung Lao) during the boss fight with Kano in Shaolin Monks. After Kano is killed, he and Sonya decide to leave Outworld and gives the player a health upgrade to aid in defeating Shao Kahn. *It is stated in the Konquest mode of Mortal Kombat: Deadly Alliance that it was Jax who caused the injury that led to Kano wearing his metal face plate before the events of the series. *In the original timeline, Jax wore bionic implants by choice to increase his strength while on missions, covering his real arms. In the alternate timeline of MK 2011, he was forced to use cybernetic replacements after Ermac telekinetically tore both his real arms from his body. *Jax appeared in an advertisement for Chrome Bling. *His X-Ray Attack is the only non-boss to has super armor. *In MK 2011, Jax can be seen smoking in the cutscene after Liu Kang defeats Shang Tsung. Specifically when he is talking to Raiden. *In the track "MK3 Audio Tour" (4:11) from Mortal Kombat Musik: MK3 & MK4 Arcade Videogame Original Soundtrack, Jax had an unused fatality (in the track, Jax hits the opponent, then the latter bounce many times before exploding). *In MK 2011, Jax is one of the few characters, along with Sindel, Quan Chi and Jade whose X-Ray Attack does not make the opponent bleed. *In a MK 2011 trailer, Jax uses his missile move, but it's not present in the game. **Also, Jax originally had his Submachine Gun, but it too is not present in the game. *in MK 2011 when you perform a fatality that makes Jax' skin dissapear you can still see the muscles in his arms. This is impossible because ermac ripped his arms off. Gallery Jaxend4.gif|Jax's MK: Deadly Alliance Ending - Part 1 Jaxend5.gif|Jax's MK: Deadly Alliance Ending - Part 2 Pspmku-end1-jax.jpg|Jax's Mortal Kombat: Unchained Ending - Part 1 Pspmku-end2-jax.jpg|Jax's Mortal Kombat: Unchained Ending - Part 2 bio jax.gif|Jax MK4 Bio gfs_43657_1_4.jpg|Jax Bio in MK3 Alt_Jax.jpg|Jax's alternate costume from Mortal Kombat: Deadly Alliance Jax-Briggs.jpg|Jax in MK vs DCU jax2.jpg Jax.jpg|Jax in MK: Special Forces bio13.gif|Jax MK: Deadly Alliance Bio - Part 1 8623.JaxImage.jpg|Jax MK: Deadly Alliance Bio - Part 2 MKDA_2.jpg|Jax using his submachine gun mk_deadly_alliance_003.jpg|Jax's Ground Pound Jax Concept.jpg|Jax Concept in MK: Deadly Alliance qfight0083-g.jpg|Jax in Mortal Kombat: Armageddon Intro end1 (1).gif|Jax's Mortal Kombat II Ending - Part 1 end2 (1).gif|Jax's Mortal Kombat II Ending - Part 2 end1 (2).gif|Jax's Mortal Kombat 3 Ending - Part 1 End1 (2).gif|Jax's Mortal Kombat 3 Ending - Part 2 sketchj.gif|Jax MK3 Concept Art bio1.png|Jax's Bio in Mortal Kombat: Unchained - Part 1 bio2.png|Jax's Bio in Mortal Kombat: Unchained - Part 2 kard (1).jpg|Jax's Bio Kard mkvsdc_822.jpg|Jax's Rage in Mortal Kombat vs DC Universe Mortal_Kombat_3_Ultimate_GEN_ScreenShot3.gif|Jax's Mortal Kombat 3 Victory Pose Image2 16770 640screen.jpg|Jax vs Striker Jax breaks Quan Chi's leg.PNG|Jax vs Quan Chi Jax alternate.png|Jax, Johnny, Raiden, and Sonya Jax's Beret.png|Jax's beret from Mortal Kombat: Armageddon Konquest Mode jax_brigs_r1f.jpg|Jax's energy wave Jax versus.png|Jax in Mortal Kombat: Armageddon Jaxalternate.png jaxalternatecostumeconcept.png|Jax's Alternate Costume Concept in MK 2011 Jaxprimarycostumeconcept.png|Jax's Primary Costume Concept in MK 2011 MKU_Jax_Render.jpg mk3-behind36.jpg mk3-behind35.jpg mka-08-jax-table.jpg Jaxmka.jpg JaxandSonya.jpg|Jax and Sonya Jax Briggs art sketch.jpg|Art concept sketch of Major Jax Briggs with a green bandana from Mortal Kombat: Special Forces Gregory Mckinney.jpg|Jax from Mortal Kombat(film) Sonya_Found_Jax.png JaxMK9VS.jpg|Jax vs from Mortal Kombat(2011) es:Jax Briggs ru:Джакс pt:Jax Category:Characters Category:Good Characters Category:MK vs. DCU Characters Category:Earthrealm Characters Category:Mortal Kombat II Characters Category:Mortal Kombat 3 Characters Category:Mortal Kombat Trilogy Characters Category:Mortal Kombat: Deadly Alliance Characters Category:Mortal Kombat: Unchained Characters Category:Mortal Kombat: Shaolin Monks Characters Category:Mortal Kombat: Armageddon Characters Category:Mortal Kombat (2011) Characters Category:Humans Category:Outerworld Investigation Agency Category:Mortal Kombat: Special Forces Characters Category:Ultimate Mortal Kombat 3 Characters Category:Mortal Kombat (film) Characters Category:Mortal Kombat: Annihilation Characters Category:Mortal Kombat: Rebirth Characters Category:Mortal Kombat: Legacy Characters